


Bumpasaur

by archneed413



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bulbasaur - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archneed413/pseuds/archneed413
Summary: Melanie retreats to the forest forest to care for her recently blinded bulbasaur
Kudos: 1





	Bumpasaur

CRASH

  
Melanie flinched at the sound. seemed her beloved bulbasaur was awake. she groaned and got out of bed, glancing around the room. her bulbasaur was shaking its head after bumping and knocking over a bunch of boxes. 

  
"guess itll take a while for you to get used to the place, huh?" Melanie murmered. the bulbasaur, which Melanie lovingly referred to as Bumpasaur, turned its head toward her voice and followed it.

  
Melanie gently scratched its head, rewarding it for managing to get around. 

  
shortly after her bulbasaur was blinded in battle, Melanie quit as a gym trainer and moved out of the town entirely. Bumpasaur's eyes were milky white with scars from an ivy whip attack still healing around them. Darn Dittos... 

  
Bumpasaur turned away and sniffed the air before wandering off. Melanie picked it up before it could crash again. "there there big guy, I got you. hungry?" 

  
Melanie grabbed some strawberries and water. Bumpasaur had been absolutely spoiled lately, partially because Melanie felt bad. but also to make sure it adjusted well to the new area. 

  
Melanie put the water in a watering can and dumped the food on the floor outside. the world back home was constantly bustling, and the two rarely got a quite moment that wasnt interrupted by a wide eyed trainer hoping to battle. but out here they were surrounded by nature, the nearest house a good walk away. the sun was always shining, and the softer noises seemed to be appreciated by Bumpasaur. 

  
the two used to love battling others, so the constant interruptions certainly werent ever annoying. but that last battle...

  
Melanie shook her head from her wearisome thoughts. her bulbasaur was slowly munching at the strawberries, its bulb soaking in the sunlight. in a city constantly polluted by smog, it's no wonder the poor thing never evolved. 

  
Melanie watered its plant, her mind drifting. the doctor had been concerned about the bulbasaur's health problems for months. constant fighting left it bruised, its usual energetic attitude fading to fatigue. no bulbasaur was supposed to go this long without evolving anyway. the effects seemed to be a weak, almost lilting flower unable to bloom. 

  
Bumpasaur looked up once it was done eating, its head turned toward something in the distance. 

  
"hear something?" Melanie asked, but it only turned around and laid at her feet. 

  
the sun was slowly reaching its height, the good weather further proof that today would be another lazy day. Melanie putting some stuff away and doing her best to keep her tired bulbasaur happy. this rest was needed, their doctor would be thrilled. 

  
Melanie left, making sure to leave the door wide open and to knock on it a couple times, so Bumpasaur knew where to head when it was ready. 

  
as she began putting things away and emptying the boxes, she found herself thinking about the final battle. the sweet little girl with the ditto that ruined everything. the girl who wasnt afraid to play dirty. 

  
had Melanie ever hurt a pokemon like that? ruined a trainers career? it's hard to feel sympathy for a daily occurence. 

  
Melanie had other pokemon ofc, but she never bonded with them nearly as much as her starter. so she gave them away. traded them for food and furniture and released the rest. 

  
Melanie immediately stopped what she was doing when she heard Bumpasaur yowling angrily. an intruder? all the way out here?  
she headed outside to find an extremely upset Chansey had stumbled across the clearing, whimpering and holding its egg close.

  
"it's okay Bumpasaur!" Melanie shouted, hoping to stop it from attacking the injured pokemon. "it looks hurt..." 

  
she kneeled down nearby and offered a gentle hand to the Chansey as Bumpasaur listened nearby, growling in confusion. "are you okay? did someone try to take your egg?" 

  
the Chansey whimpered and instinctively tried to back away. Melanie cooed at it softly, hoping to calm it. "you're safe now. we wont hurt you. I promise." 

  
Chansey murmured curiously, and cautiously approached the two. "there there" Melanie reassured it as it got closer. it seemed charred and heavily injured, like it was attacked by a fire pokemon. "was it a trainer?" she whispered. 

  
once Chansey had calmed down and Bumpasaur seemed okay with its presence, Melanie headed inside to grab some food and medical supplies. she had packed plenty expecting Bumpasaur to get scuffed quite a bit as it adjusted. 

  
within a few minutes, Chansey was calm enough to nibble at the snacks provided and let Melanie apply the medicine. 

  
fire types werent exactly common deep in the forest like this, so it must have been a trainer. her heart broke at the thought, Melanie knew pokemon trainers would do their thing, but so many wild pokemon must get hurt and left untreated if they escape. 

  
Bumpasaur bumped into Chansey, momentarily scaring them both, until Chansey remained eating. Bumpasaur sniffed at the food and turned its head.   
if it wasnt safe for these pokemon out in the middle of the forest... Melanie got chills down her spine. what if Bumpasaur was captured? Melanie stood up, looking across the clearing and between the trees as best she could. 

  
maybe... she should set up traps? not just to protect Bumpasaur, but the other pokemon in the area. a pokemon sanctuary of sorts.   
she could almost imagine it, dozens of pokemon basking in the sun, Bumpasaur there to protect them all. like it always has, and like it always will. 


End file.
